


Can't Stand

by mommymuffin



Series: Breathe Me [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Melissa McCall, Hospitals, Hurt Isaac, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommymuffin/pseuds/mommymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going back to school is a pretty abysmal affair. </p><p>The whispers and rumors and exaggerations all pale in significance when compared to Stiles' real problems anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sitting Around

**Author's Note:**

> At last! The next part begins! Let's keep this puppy moving!
> 
> A big thanks to my beta, monkeyloser!

Stiles does not handle the next week well. _At all_.

Derek tells him what he knows about the Alpha Pack, that they're decidedly not nice, that Deucalion is their leader and Kali and Ennis have been with him a while, but the twins are new. He tells them that he doesn't know the details, but Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis were in Beacon Hills a decade ago with their respective packs and _something_ happened that led them to where they are today.

Naturally, Stiles is half out of his mind. The frantic energy inside him is kicking up a storm in his brain strong enough to capsize his sanity, stirring up all of the thoughts that have nowhere to go, beating them uselessly against the inside of his skull. There's so much he could be doing. He wants to heal himself; he wants to find and summon Cor; he wants to find and rescue Erica and Boyd; he wants to learn more about the Alpha Pack; he wants to _destroy_ the Alpha Pack; he wants to work things out with Scott; he wants to research; he wants to have sex with Derek; he wants— _He just wants to get out of this damn bed._

But, alas, Derek is serving as his own personal watchdog. Or rather he's _the Sheriff's_ watchdog, keeping vigil over Stiles at his father's behest. Stiles isn't sure which one of them to blame more for his confinement.

Derek ratted them out to Stiles' father about their little trip to the warehouse and the confrontation with the Alphas. Duly, Stiles has been on house arrest ever since and, much to his annoyance, Derek has been enforcing it.

Chris Argent swings by to discuss with Derek and Stiles their stance on the Alpha Pack which Derek and Chris agree is _sit back and do nothing until it's too late_. Stiles crosses his arms and calls Chris a traitor. Chris gives him a well-rehearsed unimpressed look and then drops off some wolf’s bane bullets for the Sheriff's Glock on his way out.

Even Lydia brings no reprieve for him when she drops by every afternoon to deliver Stiles' assignments so he can stay caught up on his schoolwork. She and Derek are still uncomfortable around each other. Stiles gets it, he does. Lydia is still cautious of Derek due to Derek's willingness to kill her when they suspected she was the kanima, not to mention what his uncle did to her, and Derek is still wary of Lydia because of the wolf’s bane to the face that one time and her subsequent role in Peter's resurrection. Needless to say, Lydia offers him no solace; she merely sweeps in and out as quickly as possible. He can't even convince her to smuggle in some curly fries for him.

Stiles is already about to boil over in spite of his constant state of exhaustion, so when Derek comes in to trade shifts with the Sheriff one night and reveals that he talked to Scott about why he wasn't at Stiles' birthday party (after Stiles refused to tell him later out of pettiness), Stiles chunks a book at him.

Derek dodges it easily, which just makes Stiles all the more furious.

"Stiles," Derek says with forced calm. "Stop it. You're acting like a—"

"A child?" Stiles demands viciously. "Gee, Derek. Maybe that's because that's how I'm being treated! I'm not even allowed to open the window!"

Derek is rapidly losing his calm as Stiles continues to rant. "Where exactly do you get off going to talk to my best friend about something that had nothing to do with you, huh?"

"It had everything to do with me!" Derek shouts back. "It was _about_ me! Stiles, why didn't you tell me what he said? You know that's not true, right?"

"Of course I know it's not true," Stiles hisses. "I didn't tell you about it, because it doesn't matter! I don't believe that for a second, Derek!"

"Good! Because it's complete bullshit!"

"I know that! Tell Scott that!"

"I did!"

Stiles reels back, incredulous. "You, _what_?"

"Look, we had a talk, okay?" Derek leans away from Stiles and runs a hand over his face, the frustration and aggravation clear in the lines etched into his skin. "We worked it out. He doesn't think that anymore."

"What the _hell_ does that mean?" Stiles spits. "You just had a little chat and suddenly everything is all hunky-dory and he trusts you and now you're going to go skip through the woods together holding hands?"

Derek glares thinly at Stiles. "No," he grits out. "It doesn't mean we "get along" or that we trust each other now. It just means we understand each other a little better."

"Oh, yeah? And how the hell did you manage that exactly? Because my impression was that Scott stuck his fingers in his ears and _sang_ every time you tried to talk to him."

"I…" Derek takes a steeling breath and says, "I appealed to his wolf."

"What?" Stiles asks, uncomprehending.

Derek sighs like this is the hardest conversation he's ever had. It probably is. At least top five. "Whether he likes it or not, Scott has a wolf's instincts as a werewolf. So...So he... _we_...fall in love more easily than humans do."

Stiles blinks. "You do?" he boggles.

"Yes," Derek confirms, even though it pains him. "It's part of the wolf's desire to—to have a pack and have a mate and have a...a family…"

Kate and the fire flash through Stiles' mind and he knows that that's what Derek is thinking of, too. Knows how much more it must have hurt him to have a woman he wanted to bring into his family murder them instead.

"So, what did you tell Scott, then? About us?"

"I...I just described how he felt toward Allison at the beginning. When he was...falling…When he asked me how I knew that, I told him...I told him it's the same way I felt about you. He believed me then."

Stiles can't even manage half a sentence to say to that, although he feels compelled to roll his eyes. Of course when it's put in terms of Allison, Scott gets it. _Of course_. But Stiles can't even rail on that little detail for all the things that Derek just indirectly admitted swimming around his head. It's too much information to process and too many feelings to sort through all at once. So all he says is, "I'm sorry I threw a book at you."

Derek forgives him with a nod.

Stiles sighs heavily and drops his head into his hands. "This is driving me nuts, you know…"

"I know," Derek says softly and sets one of his big, warm hands on Stiles' shoulder.

"Sorry," Stiles whimpers. All of this is so unfair, but it isn't Derek's fault. Stiles shouldn't have taken it out on him, when all Derek has been doing is trying to protect Stiles and give him time to heal.

Derek draws him in, wrapping him up securely in his arms, and says, "It's okay." Because he knows first-hand that sometimes a person just can't control the backlash of what they're feeling. That sometimes other people happen to get hit by it.

Stiles sobs and lets all the pent-up anger and frustration and helplessness of the past week flow out in a deep emotional cleanse. Derek holds him through it, strokes his hair, then picks up the tossed book from the floor and puts it where it belongs.

 

Going back to school is a pretty abysmal affair. The cover story is that Stiles had snuck off to the woods to be alone with his secret boyfriend and like an idiot fell down a ditch and tore his arm all to hell on a rock and blacked out. A pathetically believable story.

The whispers and rumors and exaggerations all pale in significance when compared to Stiles' real problems anyway, so he ignores them with admirable conviction.

When he spots Scott digging in his locker first thing in the morning with Allison and Isaac beside him, Stiles steels his resolve and marches toward them. Isaac spots him first and is already dragging Allison away by the elbow; she protests until she sees what Isaac does, then dismisses their presence cheerily with a "We'll just leave you two alone."

Scott turns around, befuddled, to see what in the world they're running from. When he sees Stiles, he looks like he wants to run too. But he stands his ground. They both know this is a conversation they need to have.

"Derek told me he talked to you," is what Stiles opens with.

"Yeah?" Scott says, eyes squinting in a grimace. "He, uh, set me straight about it. About you two. So. I'm sorry I ever said that. I was totally wrong."

"You totally were," Stiles says gravely.

"I...I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," Scott says. "I should have talked to you about it first. Again, sorry."

"Hmph." Stiles crosses his arms and stares Scott down for a few more seconds, just to make him sweat. Then he says, "I listened to your CD."

"Yeah?" Scott says, finally making eye contact with him, the faintest beginnings of hope sneaking into his expression.

"It was pretty fucking perfect," Stiles says, the hint of a smile creeping across his lips. It really was. The song list made Stiles take a step back and remember how his friendship with Scott had lasted through so much already. And how it wasn't going to be torn down by this.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Scott grins like the big, dopey puppy he is and Stiles can't help but grin back. They both look like they're going in for a hug, but Stiles pulls back to say:

"But seriously?" All laughter is gone from his voice. "Get your head out of your ass and just _freaking_ talk to me next time. Okay? You were a super dick about this."

"I know. I was. I will," Scott says with a solemn nod punctuating each sentence.

"And you and Derek will be civil to each other from now on, okay?"

"Okay," Scott agrees.

"Okay," Stiles says, grinning and careening into a hug.

"Don't like not having you around, bro," Stiles says, muffled into Scott's shoulder.

"Me neither, bro," Scott replies, giving Stiles a tight squeeze.

Just like that the group is reunited. Lydia had never actually left technically, had simply chosen to stick by Stiles' side, for which he will be eternally grateful in a way he can never repay her. Allison had of course  been trying to mend the rift between Scott and Stiles for a while now and Isaac couldn't care less either way. So with Stiles and Scott on good terms again two lunch groups become one and a discussion of the Alpha Pack immediately reigns over the conversation.

Stiles only participates with half an ear in the discussion. He's too distracted by how prominent the Cor-shaped hole in his life feels now that the Scott-shaped hole has been filled again. After the lunchtime suckfest that is their agreement upon a complete lack of a chance against the Alpha Pack, Stiles is downtrodden enough that all he can think is "if only Cor were here" which spins off into a thousand different variations of a messy end for the Alphas.

He spends the rest of the day walking around the school with a dark cloud hanging over his head. His unusual behavior is noticeable enough to draw Danny's attention.

"What's wrong, Stiles? You've seemed really down today. Are your injuries hurting you?"

"Ah, no, nothing like that," Stiles tells him; he has more than enough drugs and werewolves for pain relief. "I'm...suffering the loss of a pet. It ran away."

"I didn't know you had a pet."

"It was Derek's...I mean...it was ours."

"Oh, man. That's rough," Danny says sympathetically. "Hey, I know. Let's go bowling or something to cheer you up. You can bring Derek and I'll bring Ethan. We'll make it a double date."

"Ethan? I didn't know you were dating anyone," Stiles says curiously.

"Yeah. He's new. Transferred in while you were in the hospital. So. What do you say? Double date? Tomorrow? Seven?"

Stiles sighs. "Good luck getting Derek to bowl. But yeah, okay. Thanks, Danny," Stiles says sincerely, giving Danny a smile.

"Sure thing. No one should be so down. Besides it's been way too quiet around here without you being your usual obnoxiously loud self."

"Hardy har har, Mahelani. Hardy har."

Danny smiles to show he's joking and they part with a wave.

Derek is less than thrilled about the idea of a double date with Danny and his new beau. He is absolutely murderous about the idea of bowling. Stiles tells him that there is nothing wrong with him appearing less like a serial killer to the public at large and they've never been on a date and Derek can just suck it up and take him out for the evening. Derek wears all black and a scowl just to spite him he's sure.

The next night they find Danny just inside the entrance to Beacon Hills' only bowling alley, clearly waiting for them.

"Hey, Stiles," he says, cheeks dimpling sweetly as he smiles. He holds out a hand to Derek. "Derek. Nice to see you again. Or are you still going by Miguel?"

The storm clouds that form over Derek's face as he shakes the teen's hand are enough to make Danny's smile falter, even though the glare is directed at Stiles.

Stiles laughs nervously. "I think 'Derek' will be fine, Danny. So where's this Ethan of yours?" Stiles asks, steering the conversation toward less dangerous waters.

"He went to pay for a lane. Oh, there he is."

Stiles and Derek follow the teen's gaze and stop cold. Stiles' heart leaps into his throat at the sight of the person walking toward them, smug grin on his lips and cocky saunter in his walk. It's one of the twins of the Alpha Pack.

 _This can't be happening_ , Stiles thinks right before the Alpha walks up to Danny and kisses him on the jaw.


	2. Waiting Around

Stiles is going to go ballistic. How _dare_ they.

Ethan turns that insufferable sneer on Derek and Stiles, stands there with his arm around Danny's waist, and Stiles thinks he'd like to turn the Alpha's teeth into a necklace.

How _dare_ the Alpha Pack go after _Danny_ of all people. Danny doesn't even know about the supernatural, but Stiles imagines that's the exact reason they picked him. He's an easy target, one they know will be worried over immensely, yet leaves everyone powerless to do anything. No one can warn Danny away from Ethan or protect him without dragging him further into this mess and the Alphas _know_ that. Plus they know Danny himself is defenseless against a werewolf, fragile and human and so completely clueless. Then there's the little fact that all it will take is a text message to Ethan's phone for an order to harm Danny, a little ploy of "not if you want him to live" set up all nice and easy for them to use at their disposal. Stiles is absolutely positive that if they tried to outwardly attack the Alphas, Ethan would attack Danny in turn. They've thought all of this through very carefully, chosen Danny as collateral, because he's the one piece on the board that everyone cares about, but can't touch.

Stiles is _livid_.

The young werewolf's brow arches when Stiles' clenched fists start to shake under the pressure of holding them at his sides instead of flying toward Ethan's face. Derek is quick to clamp a hand over Stiles' wrist. The warm breath over the back of his neck calms Stiles and he flashes a winsome smile at their despicable enemy.

"Nice to meet you," Stiles says with forced cheer.

"Ethan, this is Stiles and his boyfriend, Derek," Danny informs him.

Ethan extends a hand for a shake as he echoes Stiles' cordial statement with a predator's grin. Derek is quick to step in front of Stiles and accept the hand instead. The sound of bones crunching reaches Stiles' ears and he hopes Danny misses it.

Judging by his confused expression, he doesn't. Stiles acts hastily.

"I'll go grab us some shoes and then meet you guys at the lane. Okay?" Stiles directs that last part at Derek a meaningful look in his eye. _Don't let him out of your sight_ , it says.

Derek nods curtly and steps forward to follow the other two to the lane.

Danny has all of their names entered into the computer by the time Stiles returns to them toting two pairs of shoes. He passes Derek a pair and the werewolf doesn't even pause in his glaring to accept them. Or put them on.

Danny is picking up on the tension like he's collecting water in a bucket. "Is...everything okay?" he asks, unsure.

"Fine," Stiles replies, beaming falsely. "Let's bowl!"

The game is stilted and awkward. When he’s not bowling perfectly, Ethan is sitting beside Danny and touching him as much as he can without getting kicked out of the bowling alley for public indecency. When Stiles isn’t throwing half-decent balls, he’s glaring daggers at Ethan, switching to a too-wide grin every time Danny looks at him. Danny is genuinely trying to have a good time and enjoys every time he does well. Derek is not even trying. At anything. Bowling. Talking. Fun. None of it. He just sits with his arms crossed and broods whenever he’s not up on the lane.

Danny tries repeatedly to make pleasant conversation, but it always deteriorates into sniping and underhanded barbs between Ethan and Stiles with Derek’s best intent-to-murder face as a backdrop. Eventually, no doubt in an attempt to escape the awful atmosphere for a few minutes Danny offers to go get everyone a drink from concessions.

"I'll go with you," Ethan says already rising to his feet. There's a twinkle in his eye that raises alarm in Stiles.

"You know what, I'll go!" Stiles says suddenly, shooting out of his seat before Danny has the chance to stand.

Danny looks at him strangely and Stiles says, "I'll get us some food, too. My treat."

"You sure?" Danny asks.

"Yep. You and Ethan paid for the lane. Derek and I will cover the snacks."

"Then I’ll go with you, Stiles," Ethan says quickly with a wicked grin in Derek’s direction. "To help you carry everything."

"How nice of you," Stiles says, lip twitching.

"Okay…thanks, then," Danny allows and sinks back into his chair.

"Good, great, let's go," Stiles says, catching Derek's sharp eyes briefly before jogging up the steps and heading for the snack bar.

As soon as they're in line Ethan sidles up next to him, far closer than is necessary for the circumstances, and says, "Having fun, Stiles? I know I am."

"You know what would be fun, Ethan?" Stiles says, looking dead ahead. "Smashing your head in with a bowling ball. That? That would be fun."

Ethan smirks. "You really think you have a chance going up against _me_? Physically? You can't use your little witch powers right now. What are you gonna do? Punch me?" he mocks.

Stiles does cut his eyes toward Ethan then, arms still crossed firmly over his chest and expression ensuring that Ethan knows he means it when he says, "How about I drop some wolf’s bane in your drink instead? Watch you choke on it and die? How does that sound?"

"Oh, scary," Ethan taunts. "I'm quivering in my bowling shoes."

Stiles rounds on him, finger in his face. "Listen to me, you little dickbag. You harm one hair on Danny's head and I'll—"

"You'll _what_?" Ethan goads.

Stiles doesn't have the first clue what he'll do. He redirects. "Danny has nothing to do with any of this, you jerkwad."

"We know. But _everyone_ likes Danny, Stiles. We know you and McCall won't let anything happen to him."

Stiles' face goes white at his own words being spit back at him. "You…"

"Oh, yeah. We've been watching you for a while. All of you. We have a pretty good idea of what your weak spots are. And the little human, who doesn't even know about werewolves, but you care about him anyway?" Ethan points over to their lane, tilting his chin down and raising his eyebrows. "He's a better bargaining chip than we could have asked for."

"You slimy son-of-a-bitch. Stay the hell away from him!"

"Make me," Ethan intones.

Stiles opens his mouth to snap back at him, but the woman behind the counter yells "Next!" at them—loudly—and Stiles is forced to drop it so he can order their drinks and a pizza.

When the food is ready, Ethan takes their drink tray and Stiles snags the pizza and plates off the counter. Turning back around Ethan leans in close to Stiles' ear and whispers, "I wonder if my brother and Lydia are having fun right now?"

Stiles goes stalk-still, rigid and unmoving like petrified wood. He stares after Ethan swaggering away for a good long minute before he storms after him. He slams the pizza box down and is already pulling out his phone to dial Lydia when Derek's phone begins ringing.

Stiles pauses and looks at Derek with concern. People, who aren't Stiles, only call Derek if...

"Scott," Derek says gruffly when he answers, giving Stiles a terse look. Stiles' first thought is that Scott is a lying liar and is trying to ruin their date even after he said he's okay with everything now. But that wouldn't make sense; he would have called Stiles if that were the case. Stiles' theory is proved right Derek's expression peels away into fierce anger so abruptly that Stiles actually jerks back when he bites out, " _What?!_ "

He gets to his feet and tells Scott they're on their way. Ethan is checking his own phone and smirking, when Derek pockets the device, says, "We have to go. Emergency."

Danny, the angel, is openly concerned. "Is everything all right? Can I help?"

"Yes. No. Thank you for the invite," Derek spits out rapidly, glaring out at the world. "Stiles, let's go."

"Sorry, Danny. Thanks. Enjoy the pizza!" Stiles shouts over his shoulder, following Derek out. He glances back at Danny and Ethan one last time, sending up a prayer that Danny will be all right alone with one of the (most likely psychopathic and murderous) Alphas.

Ethan tracks their movement and, when Stiles meets his eyes, he looks satisfied. _Delighted_ even. It takes everything Stiles has not to be sick all over the tacky bowling alley carpet.


	3. Running Around

Derek fills him in on the way to the hospital. Isaac had gone looking for Erica and Boyd and had found trouble instead.

He'd been brought into the hospital by a woman Scott didn't know and immediately rushed into the ER. Melissa had gone back with him and that's all Scott knows.

They've clearly missed something between here and there because the elevator doors open on a frightening scene as the giant Alpha, Ennis, dangles Scott in the air, massive hand wrapped around his throat and _squeezing_.

Derek lunges out of the elevator without hesitation and tackles the behemoth wolf. Ennis lets go of Scott, when Derek barrels into his side, and Scott goes crumpling to the ground. Stiles is beside him as fast as his uncoordinated limbs will take him and he pats at Scott's face, while Derek and the other Alpha scuffle further down the hall.

"Scott, buddy, you with me? Wake up."

Scott wheezes, but meets Stiles' eyes blearily. He rasps out as his windpipe heals, "Isaac. There's...another one...here."

"Another Alpha?" Stiles asks.

Scott nods.

"Okay. I'll find Isaac," Stiles says. "You good?"

When he receives a nod, he takes off toward the doors that lead to the patient corridor.

"Stiles!" Derek calls out to him. "Don't!"

Stiles glances back at him, but Derek is too busy grappling with the Alpha to do much else and Scott is half-unconscious. So he goes through the doors without a second thought.

He moves down the hallway as inconspicuously as he can. There's not really anyone around and Stiles doesn't know where the hell all the hospital employees disappear to all the time, but he's grateful for their absence in moment's like this.

The repetitive sound of wheels rolling reaches his ears and he fumbles to a stop, ducking into a doorway as a nurse passes by him pushing a gurney. Stiles breathes out a sigh of relief when she doesn't stop, then peeks out to make sure she's gone before he resumes his search. That's when he notices she isn't wearing any shoes.

It's the female Alpha, Kali, and Stiles can't be sure, but the curly hair on the cart looks a lot like it belongs to Isaac.

Without thinking he bolts out into the open and yells, "Hey!"

The woman stops and Stiles is really wishing he had thought first, because she turns around and gives him a grin full of fangs. Kali steps away from the gurney, so there's a point for Stiles since Isaac is temporarily saved, but then she's slinking toward him, feet moving in a way that reminds Stiles of a gymnast on a balance beam.

"So," the Alpha breathes out, "the druid wants to play."

"Uh. No," Stiles says, wondering why the hell she just called him a druid. He sets that aside for now to focus on the present, more pressing matter, namely staying alive. "No, I do not want to play. I just...want to take Isaac and skedaddle on out of here. Yup, that is the...plan…" Stiles swallows thickly, nervous because his plan isn't a plan at all.

Kali smirks and begins circling him. "Leaving so soon? But I want to know how your date tonight went, Stiles."

"Well, it was rudely interrupted actually," Stiles responds, wanting to slap himself for it.

"Too bad. Guess I'll have to make it up to you." She bends her fingers and makes them crack, getting closer as she continues to circuit him.

Stiles is completely helpless. He doesn't have any magical defenses, he can't call Cor, he doesn't even have a weapon or weapon-like object in his hand for crying out loud. He. Is. Screwed.

"Deucalion thought you might be a threat, you know," she simpers. "That's why we showed ourselves so soon. We had other plans to wait a while, but your little stunt at the warehouse piqued his interest. Once he saw you for himself though, he dismissed you as a threat. I have to say I agree with him. You're just a one-trick witch and without that little monster of yours you can't do shit."

Stiles catches movement over her shoulder as she stops walking to lean in close and sneer in his face. He locks eyes with her.

"You're right. I'm pretty useless without Cor. There's really only one thing I've ever been good at."

"And what's that?" she asks, straightening up and crossing her arms.

"Distractions," Stiles says plainly and dives out of the way as Melissa McCall rams the Alpha with Isaac's gurney.

Kali goes sprawling onto the floor, barely catching herself with her hands. She twists around and snarls up at them, but Melissa pays her no heed as she gets into position for her next move, while Stiles pulls Isaac out of the way. Kali's eyes go to Stiles, wheeling away her target and she's crouching to  leap after him when Melissa slams defibrillator paddles into her back.

The shock surges through her system and she spasms before going down in an unconscious heap.

"Clear," Melissa spits at her still form.

"Holy—crap!" Stiles exclaims. "Ms. McCall, that was—that was—holy crap!"

"Nobody abducts one of my patients. Let's go." Melissa grabs Isaac's gurney and starts jetting down the hallway, following Stiles' lead. "Scott and Derek?"

"Fighting off the big one. Winning hopefully."

They round a corner and almost collide with the very werewolves they're looking for. Scott, who is panting heavily, has one of Derek's arms slung over his shoulders and is pulling him along; Derek has a gash the size of Texas on his left side and at least half a dozen other wounds littering his body.

"Where's Ennis?" Stiles demands.

"Right behind us," Scott says.

"This way," Melissa interjects and leads them back towards the elevators the long way.

They think they're going to make it. There's no sign of Ennis or Kali and the elevator is within reach.

But then the elevator dings and the doors slide open and Deucalion is there.

Everyone grinds to a halt.

Deucalion tilts an ear toward them and smiles, closed-lipped and pleased. "Well," he says. "I thought I was late to the party. Seems I arrived just in time."

Nobody says anything.

Deucalion steps into the frame of the elevator and Ennis appears with Kali's unconscious form folded over his shoulder in the next second, stopping next to Deucalion and growling at the group.

"Now, now, Ennis," the blind man says. "No time for that now. Kali needs to recover. We must get her home. But please. You go first."

Deucalion moves to the side and holds his cane against the doors, keeping them open.

Nobody moves.

"Please, I insist," Deucalion says pleasantly. "We've all got wounds to go home and lick. We'll finish this another time."

Derek breathes out a ragged, wet breath and says, "Go."

Everyone moves then, Scott and Derek first. Then Melissa pushing Isaac. Then Stiles.

Deucalion smiles when everyone is in the elevator then removes his cane so the doors can close. "Have a nice evening," he calls, just before the doors separate them.

Nobody breathes for a moment.

A collective wave of disbelieving relief washes over the group and Scott sags against the wall, pulling Derek right along with him and not caring one bit.

"How did we not just die?" Scott asks.

"I have no idea," Stiles says, moving to Derek's side to caress his face and inspect his side.

"They...don't want to...kill us yet…" Derek says and presses his head into Stiles' palm.

"Great," Stiles says sarcastically. "Live to die another day."

"Don't say that, Stiles," Scott says, ever the optimist. "We'll figure this out."

Melissa is hovering over Isaac, checking him over, and without looking up at them says, "Well, first thing's first. You've all got to get out of here and get somewhere safe you can heal up. Then you can figure out how to kick their asses."

Scott smiles at her a little, admiring his mother's ferocity and cool demeanor under pressure. Stiles will have to tell him about her hero act in the hallway.

When the doors open, Melissa takes them out a side door where employees go for smoke breaks. She and Stiles manage to bustle Isaac, who is drugged to high-heaven and doesn't stir even once, into a wheelchair that she pushes out to the Camaro in the parking lot.

Stiles crawls into the back first, helping drag Derek back with him and then cradling him in his lap, while attempting to staunch the bleeding. Scott gets Isaac in the passenger seat, then hugs Melissa tightly before hopping in the driver's seat. He guns the engine and then takes off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> http://mommymuffin.tumblr.com/


End file.
